Sea shells, sea shells, on the sea shore
by Freckle-sama
Summary: 'Don't go near the seaweed cove, bad creatures dwell there in the depths they do-will lure you to your watery grave they will.'
1. Chapter 1

'Don't go near the seaweed cove, bad creatures dwell there in the depths they do-will lure you to your watery grave they will.'  
That was what Arthur had been listening to from the locals as soon as he'd arrived in a small fishing village one day-equipped with all the necessary sonar technology, note pads etc that he'd be taking with him aboard the small company supplied boat.  
He was now a fourth year University student and was studying Biology- though marine Biology was his favourite topic out of all the coursework put together-which is why, for his final year's thesis he'd chosen to go on this trip in order to gather flawless data with which would go toward his final grade-he'd also have to do a practical exam upon his return but that wasn't the worst of the two halves. Writing up a thesis supported by valid data was much more tedious in his opinion.

Of course-he ignored all the follysome tales and rumours-psh Mermen, Sirens, Merfolk hah! Who did they think they were talking to? An infant?

If such things had existed it would have been already brought to the news or made into documentaries long ago and so with that positive thinking in mind he boarded the small little white motor boat lugging the baggage with him and setting it down.  
The day was fine -a cloudy day with no threats of rain just yet and a wonderful sea breeze—gulls chanted and flew about the partially choppy waves and soared high above the skyline toward the cliffs which seemed like black specks near the horizon.

Today was truely the perfect day to set out and begin observation studies, and so without delaying a second later he released the little makeshift anchor and turned the key putting the boat into ignition and thus started the sandy blonds adventure to be as he steered the boat away from the crowed fishing quay and headed off toward the eerily dark waters of seaweed cove where dolphins thrived as did the fish, there were various rocks situated throughout the route making it seem more like an obstacle course-had he been driving the boat any faster he'd have most certainly crashed and sunk it-apparently others had been careless, the various boat parts which were being lapped up against the said offending jagged rocks encrusted with sea shells and sea weed was evident of that.  
Perhaps that was the only reason the village folk had said that this area was a place for sirens to dwell-it hadn't been the non-existent creatures that drove various sailors to their deaths-it had simply been the rocks, and so Arthur finally stilled the boat and began his studies.  
Little did he know that a pair of sky blue eyes had been staring at him as soon as he'd began to busy himself with his studies.  
The owner of the blue eyes also had a set of shimmering shark-like teeth which were currently displayed in what people would call a 'smile' -a rather sinister smile at that.

{Okay, so-I'll continue on with the next chapter when I can. I'm rather busy at the moment as it happens. Let me know what ye think~!}


	2. Chapter 2

Now that he was in one of the more remote parts of the ocean, this was his chance to find some new and interesting data, since this particular area hadn't been observed well or often over the past decade. Arthur began his work, testing the sea water at various depths—by doing so one could gather information on the various organisms present—plant life, signs of fish life be it an adult fish or offspring etcetera.  
Two hours or so into his work and the Briton was already growing slightly irritated.  
Not a single guppy had been sighted so far-or anything for that matter-save for the herring gulls and an occasional cormorant.  
Getting up from his perch (which was a simple camping deck chair) he snatched his travelling satchel up and rummaged around in it until his hand skimmed across a familiar surface—his leather bound journal with which he'd be recording every last detail-including his frustrations (why not? It would only add to how accurate his field study would be anyway.)  
Immediately he started scribbling down notes which read as follows;

Day one—  
Date: July 5th  
Location: Seaweed cove.  
Time: Approximately 2:30PM  
Weather: Mild, cloudy, no signs of precipitation from clouds overhead. Temperature ranging from 12 degrees Celsius to 15 degrees.  
Further notes:  
As it states on the top of the page, it's day one of my marine observational studies assignment.  
The journey here was quite agreeable to say in the least-what with the scenery and occasional sightings of dolphin tails skimming beneath the surface of the water.  
However, when I did arrive here it's as if I, or my boat have scared all signs of bloody life here off!  
The village folk spoke of Merfolk, Sirens-I can't even recall the other terms for them but I'll have you know that that's a load of rubbish, upon my arrival I had noticed that in order to get to my destination I did need to carefully manoeuvre my vessel around possibly treacherous rocks and old wrecks—that'll explain why so many sailors have ne'er returned home, because of having their ships sunk by these hazards rather than some magical mermaid or merman flopping up on deck and singing at them.  
But that's enough talk of myth—I shan't include any more of it in my records from here on in.  
What I can say about this area so far is that it most certainly is flourishing with various sea weeds-  
Fucus vesiculosus, Ascophyllum nodosum and Bifurcaria bifurcata being the more dominant species here though I'm sure I'll discover the names of the rest of them during my stay here.  
I've run a few tests on the water here, these are the exact readings so far;  
Salinity of seaweed cove's water: 3.5 %  
Oxygen: 85.8%  
Sodium: 1.08%  
PH levels: Fluctuating between 7.3- 7.9.  
With this much recorded I have nothing further to add to this.  
Tomorrow's data should be much more promising with any luck.  
-Arthur Kirkland.

With that much written out he shut the journal and stuffed the pen into the pocket spine of it, setting them both back into the satchel for later to re-read perhaps.  
The green eyed male scanned the surface of the water facing off in the direction of the south, the sun now peeping through the clouds causing the waters to shimmer and glitter.  
Right—that was enough work for today he'd mentally come to the conclusion that having some tea and sandwiches would be quite wonderful about now.  
And so without further ado he made his way below deck to parch his thirst and appease his now growling stomach.

Now that the activity on the boat had seemed to die down somewhat and that he was certain the human's eyes wouldn't be able to detect his presence he eased himself down from the barnacle encrusted rock with a slight 'thunk' sound, gracefully his lustrously scaled azure tail allowed him to bring himself closer and closer to that small little vessel which was now bopping slightly as the tide changed and the waves became just that little bit more turbulent.  
He swam around once, twice, thrice all the while sporting a mischievous and curious grin.  
It had been much too long since humans had dared to venture here after all, so naturally the Merman was going to be quite the curious creature.  
He was fascinated with the boat and all the little dangly things hanging down from it-ooops perhaps he shouldn't have yanked that rather odd looking piece of black and white seaweed? No that wasn't seaweed-what did humans call it again? Chords? Wires-wires that's the term.  
Oh well-the human wouldn't miss one little wire now would he?  
After some time had passed by he figured he'd paid a long enough visit for today-but vowed to return again soon perhaps even let his presence by known the next time-as well as having a boat and fun new contraptions to play with he'd soon have a human too.  
Was he to eat him or was he going to just plan on keeping him? Only time would tell.

{Dun-dun-DUN~!  
Alright, thank's for the reviews people.  
Seriously though it means a lot.  
Let me know what you think of this chapter too okay? Otherwise I won't know if people want me to continue or not.  
Once I get some feedback I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. }


End file.
